


Let's All Get Drunk And Go To Heaven

by Fei



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei/pseuds/Fei
Summary: Beth knows it’s a bad idea, she will regret it in the morning. Or sooner. The promise of his eyes, however, is good. She knows exactly how good it is. It’s both her blessing and curse. She remembers the way his body is able to shatter hers; you don’t walk away from that without a feeling of losing a limb. Or the whole body.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 26
Kudos: 148





	Let's All Get Drunk And Go To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floweringrebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/gifts).



> Just some silly, drunk Brio smut. 
> 
> Someone said this title is some old Irish saying but I am not sure.
> 
> Beta work by amazing [Strawmari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari). Thank you once again!

Music is so loud, she barely hears her own thoughts. Hell, she is so drunk, she can barely think at all. Although when she goes back to the beginning of the night, she is able to pinpoint the exact moment when everything went wrong.

They have been meeting Rio and Mick at the bar, and while exchanging money in public wasn’t their usual practice, it wasn’t also unusual. And let’s be honest, Beth isn’t exactly in position of making suggestions about meeting places. Well, not at the moment anyway, so when Rio informed her via text that they are meeting at the bar, girls had no other choice but head to the bar. 

They arrived just in time and duffel bags exchange has happened quickly and without a hitch. However, when Beth stood up to leave, Mick informed them it was his birthday today and that he was inviting them to have a drink or two to his health. Beth’s first instinct was to refuse (politely), because she knew it wasn’t a good idea to spend time with them, especially with one certain person. But Annie’s been very excited (of course she is), and by the time Beth opened her mouth to protest, Annie’s already decided on what drink she’d be having. Even Ruby’s slid back into the booth seat (traitor!), and Beth didn’t dare to disappoint them.  


_It’s just a few drinks,_ she thought, making herself comfortable, and they deserved a break for the night.

Only it’s not one drink for her. Not even two. The whole situation just feels surreal, and she feels so out of place, so restless. Rio is sitting across from her and she could feel his eyes on her even when she is not looking. Beth ends up having double bourbon. Twice. By the moment she finishes her second glass, she feels her mind blissfully fogging, and she knows she should probably slow down a little, but it’s too late now. 

_And maybe she’s feeling a little too tipsy right now, so what?_

Beth is nursing her third drink, when she feels Rio’s knee bump into hers. She raises her eyebrows, turning to him.

“Yo,” he says lazily.  
And that he is tonight – awfully lazy and very relaxed. She finds it suspicious and doesn’t even want to think about why he is so relaxed. Is it because it’s Mick’s birthday, so Rio is letting it go for a moment? Or maybe some deal went really fine? And, gosh, what kind of deal, exactly? Maybe he is just in a good mood? Is he ever? 

_He is always so much trouble even when he is not._

She doesn’t reply, just snorts and rolls her eyes, twirling a lock of her blond hair. He looks so cheeky and genuine right now, she can’t help but smile back. 

_Don’t bat your stupid eyes at him._

She takes a sip from her glass, licking her lips a little. His gaze drops immediately, looking directly at her wet mouth, and Beth feels her blush rising, coloring her neck and cheeks. He notices that, of course he does, and smiles even wider. Mick says something to him at this moment (she is not even listening), and he finally looks away.

Beth welcomes this distraction with a sigh, taking a big gulp of her bourbon. The stuff is so good; she loves the way alcohol is traveling through her body, filling her with a familiar, delicious buzz. It’s been awhile since they were able to relax like this, to drink and laugh and be careless and foolish at least for one night. 

Looking up from her glass, she’s met with his dark brown eyes right away. However he is not smiling anymore, and his gaze is so drunk and heavy, it settles deep in her stomach. It’s so much easier, she thinks, when he throws hateful words and resentful accusations her way. It might be painful and uncomfortable, but it’s also plain and simple, and she knows where they stand. Right now she doesn’t. She is confused and terrified, but also so fucking excited, she hates herself for that. Because no matter what happens between them, he is still here looking at her that way. 

That’s how she knew this is exactly the moment when everything went to shit.  
She wonders if he would follow her the way he did all those months ago in that bar, his bar, _their bar_. Deep down she knows he would. Maybe it’s meant for them to meet like that, following each other all the time.

Beth’s suddenly distracted by Annie asking her silly questions about the time they ended up robbing that grocery store (good times). By the time she’s able to look back at him, his glass is full again, and he seems drunker than before. And so does she. His knee bumps into her again, and she knows he is getting impatient in his invitation. 

Beth knows it’s a bad idea, she will regret it in the morning. Or sooner. The promise of his eyes, however, is good. She knows exactly how good it is. It’s both her blessing and curse. She remembers the way his body is able to shatter hers; you don’t walk away from that without a feeling of losing a limb. Or the whole body. 

When she finally stands, it’s like her body isn’t her own and her legs feel like jelly. She leans toward Annie and Ruby and says she needs to use a bathroom, and while Annie doesn’t bat an eye, Ruby looks suspicious. Beth knows she should feel mortified for ditching Annie and Ruby to have a quickie in some seedy bar bathroom, but she is way past that feeling now. Or any feeling at all. Except for him.

She walks to the bathroom, the material of her knee-length dress swooshing against her hips, trying to appear sober than she was. Trying not to look if he followed her behind. When she is finally there, all the restrooms’ doors are closed, except for the last one. She lifts her hand to open the door – 

He shoves her inside and spins her around so fast, she stumbles. She yelps and tries to regain some control, but Rio is quick as he grabs her ass and guides her towards the porcelain sink. Smashing their lips together, he wastes no time pushing his tongue inside, and it's a mess after that. His mouth is hot and It’s such a wet sloppy kiss, it shouts hot waves right through her body. 

They kiss for a long time, their moans feeling bathroom space, consuming each other, melting into each other until they’re forced to part to take a breath. Rio lifts her dress a little and tugs at her panties until they are all down. She feels how wet she is already, and he sees it too, slack-jawed looking down from her face to her sodden pale-blue lace and then to her cunt. He leans closer, his heady scent invading her space, and she shudders as his fingers brush her wet heat, his touch light but determined, opening her to him and slipping one, then two fingers inside, pushing back and forth, enjoying every little hiss she makes. 

She is aching for him, just wants to bury her face into his neck, pull him even closer. Wants to kiss him. Wants to fuck him. 

The next thing she knows, he sits her down on the countertop and opens her thighs wide. He pushes her so close to him and she thinks, finally he is going to fuck her. Beth is confused when he kneels, but then she feels his face between her legs as he enters her with his tongue, and her mind goes almost blank after that. She inhales so sharply, so wetly, because _God…_

The pleasure is so intense and overwhelming; she has never experienced something like that in her entire life. 

Dean was never enthusiastic about such things, and those rare times he did it, it felt like an obligation, like something he had to do for her, something to get her in a mood. She hated every minute of it. Also never got the chance to experience it with someone else. Before Rio. She remembers him pleasuring her with his mouth in her marital bed months ago. While he was determined, he was also slow and tentative, licking her folds and fucking her enter with just the tips of his fingers, making eye contact with her, watching her chase her pleasure, making her come once, twice with just his mouth alone. 

It’s nothing like that right now. He is fast and aggressive, licking and sucking at her clit, and fucking her roughly with two fingers, occasionally curling them inside. Beth feels her orgasm fast approaching and she grabs the back of his head to steady herself. It builds and builds, sending hot waves through her body, muscles strained and relaxed at the same time. She feels so much pleasure going inside; it almost feels like she is going to explode.

“Oh Rio, oh God, right there, right the…” her voice is strained because yeah, she is almost there, and he just grunts and presses his flat tongue hard to her clit, and fucks her even harder. Her wet pussy is squelching, and it’s almost too much, but also exactly what she needs. Just a few more seconds and she feels her thighs begin to tremble and –

She shrieks and tries to push Rio’s head away when they hear someone banging at the door very loudly. Rio doesn’t waver and shifts her ass even closer to the edge of the counter trying to go back to what he was doing moments ago. Banging doesn’t stop though.

“Heyyyyyyyy! What’s taking you so loooooong? I just want to peeeeee,” the pitchy and clearly very drunk voice calls from the other side of the door. They can also hear some giggling and whispers that accompany these words. Beth rolls her eyes. 

“Fuck, I’ll deal with it. You just stay right here. I’m not finished with you yet”, Rio says as he stands up and pats her thigh a little.

“Rio, wait! Please don’t! They are just drunk kids that probably had too much bear,” Beth pleads as she grabs his forearm trying to stop from going outside. 

“Stupid kids, huh? What do we do then?” He closes space between them, crowding her, putting little kisses to her collarbone, her neck, her jaw. “I want you so bad, mami,” he whispers right into her ear. As to prove his point, he takes her wrist and puts her hand to his hard crotch. She inhales sharply, her wet cunt clenching around nothing, because _God._

“Oh God, okay. So, umm… my house is empty for the next few days, and if you want this… us I mean. You know…” she huffs and ends her rant lamely. 

It gets his attention and finally looks at her, shit eating grin on his face.

“Yeah? Your dumbass hubby left you all alone in that big ol’ house of yours, hmm?”

“Oh my god, don’t speak about him right now!” She exclaims scandalized and pulls away, adjusting her dress.

“I want to go,” he says quietly touching her face to make her look at him.

“Yeah?” She looks uncertain. 

“Yeah,” he answers, smiling wide. “Let’s get out of here.”

He grabs her hand and her purse from the countertop leading them out of the bathroom. As they pass a group of young people, Beth hears some catcalls and whistles. Thank god, they able to leave the place very fast.

“Rio, hey!” She suddenly stops when they are outside, and he pulls his phone out to order uber. He looks up from his phone expectantly. “What about, you know…” she makes a gesture with her hands, he still looks confused. “You know, money,” she finishes whispering dramatically. He rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t worry about that. My boys will take care of everything,” he says and waves his hand sounding very unbothered. 

Right, there is over half a million in that bag, and here he is, absolutely nonchalant about it. 

Uber arrives in about three minutes, and Beth shot off a quick group chat message to Ruby and Annie saying she needs to leave early. She then turns off her phone completely knowing she will have to deal with the consequences of it in the morning. 

The drive to her house is awkward, to say the least. Rio’s close, too close for her liking, his fingers brushing her skin here and there sending goosebumps that explode on her skin every time he touches her. She shifts a little in her seat, but it only makes the situation downstairs worse. Sighing in defeat, she tilts her head back and closes her eyes for a moment. 

“You know what?” He whispers in her ear, and she shivers at his proximity.

“What?” She asks, opening her eyes looking directly at him.

“I can smell you from here. Can’t wait to get inside you,” he answers, voice low and husky, and she clenches around nothing, because yeah, she can’t wait to have him inside too.

By the time they arrived at her house, her head was spinning and she could feel herself trembling with need. It feels like a lifetime while she is opening her front door, her hands and her whole body shaking, and he crowds her, holds her tight around her waist, pressing himself hard against her. When she is finally able to put her key in the keyhole and turn it, they move into the house, into her living room, shutting the door loudly. 

Beth drops her purse somewhere, and his hands are on her skin in no time, lifting her dress so he could palm her naked cunt. Beth gasps at how wet she is, his long fingers moving easily against her wetness. She rocks her hips harder back at him, needing more, needing him inside. 

Turning around as much as she can, she holds his neck and reaches for his mouth. He meets her halfway, kissing her open-mouthed, his fingers circling her swollen clit, and she moves her hips hard meeting his movements and moans into his mouth hotly. 

He mumbles something when they part, but her pleasure is so sharp, she can barely hear him. 

“Want to see your tits,” he repeats, his hot breath on her neck. He enters her cunt with just fingers and starts fucking into her lazily. 

Her hands are trembling as she finds the side zipper of her dress; he yanks her dress down hard, dropping it on the floor and slipping his fingers underneath her bra straps, pulling them down too, exposing her heavy breasts. He palms them immediately, pulling at her hard nipples.

“Need to cum on those one day”, he says kissing the tender skin of her neck. 

“Tonight,’’ she answers breathily and he laughs squeezing her tits so roughly, she squeals. 

“Yeah? Gonna let me cum on those tetas tonight?” He sounds amused by her, and she nods refusing to back down. She never even thought about it, never imagined it like that; but now she thinks of his warm seed on her skin, her breasts, and that thought makes her shiver. 

“But we need to have sex first,” she says moving her hips into his groin and he grunts in return. He is hard and she needs him now. “And I want you naked too”, she adds quickly.  
He laughs and spins her around at that. "Aren't we doing sex now?" 

She glares at him unimpressed. 

“Help me out then,” he says taking her hands and holding them against his chest. She starts to unbutton his shirt, but he shakes his head. “Go sit on a couch.” 

When she turns around to do so, he smacks her ass hard earning a gasp from her. 

She sits on a couch gingerly, and by the time he reaches her, his shirt is half-undone already, and she finishes unbuttoning it for him. There are three little marks hidden there on his skin. Marks she usually doesn’t see. 

_Lung. Spleen. Shoulder._

She moves her finger to touch his skin there but he shakes his head again, his eyes dark and stormy. She drops it for now.

Unbuckling his belt, she opens his zipper and lowers his pants and underwear. He is big, even bigger than she remembers, and just as hard as he is wet, precum coating his head, and she feels even more heat pooling low in her. Looking into his eyes, she takes him in her hand. She starts with a simple stroke, letting her hand slide the length of him, twisting her hand in a process and repeating the action multiples times until he's quivering and buckling into her hand. 

“Fuck, Elizabeth,” he hisses, dark eyes wild and hooded. 

Before she can think of doing more of it, more of anything, he tugs her upright and moves her forward on the couch to lay on her back. She tries to close her legs because she is completely naked and sprawled in front of him and - 

"Nah. None of that now," he tuts trying to kick off his pants. He is on her the moment he is naked, hauling her hips until her knees are almost next to ears and then he just looks at her. Really looks at her. His hard cock almost brushing her wet cunt, their breath so loud, it's the only sound in the whole house. 

He takes his cock in his right hand, and the moment she feels his head brushing her clit, her breath stutters. It makes her keen, knowing he is so close, almost there…  
With a maddening slowness he is circling her clit and she can feel her orgasm starting in the base of her neck. 

_No, no, not yet, not like that._

She whimpers a little, and then he is finally inside, entering her with one long, quick stroke filling her to the base. And she loses it. She never knew she could make noises like this, never knew a human can make noises like that. He is big and it hurts and burns around the edges but it's also good, she shudders in pleasure every time he moves inside  
He bottoms out once, twice and then fucks her fast and hard never letting her match his pace, crowding her, pressing her hard, holding her hips open for him and she just lets him. 

''Is this what wanted battin’ your eyes at the bar? Me fucking you like this?" 

She just moans in pleasure not able to reply anything because he is finally hitting that spot inside of her, and it's so hard, and so good and so much better than she imagined. 

''Answer, mami. This you wanted?" He repeats his question, squeezing her hips harder. 

She nods frantically, one hand grabbing his neck, pulling him closer, his lips almost touching hers. They don't kiss, it's too fast and frantic, but she can feel his wet breath like that and it's good. 

'Yes. Yes. This. Just like that.' She can barely speak at this moment but gets those words out because she wants him to know. 

She can feel him slowing his pace, his strokes hard and slow but more precise hitting her in all right places. Her hips quiver and the squelch of her cunt is so loud, it's almost embarrassing. 

He brings his thumb to her clit and she is so wet, there is barely any friction. He starts circling her clit fast, and almost instantly she feels her whole body tensing as she finally tops over the edge with a strangled cry. Her orgasm is deep and washing through her body in hot and long waves, making her shudder over and over again, and she clenches hard around him. 

'Fuck, mami.'  
He stutters once, twice and then comes inside of her with a groan, collapsing on top as she is still riding her orgasm.

"You were supposed to cum on, you know, my -" she waves tiredly with her hand pointing to her breast area. Or so she thinks.

"You said tonight, and I am not done with you yet," he says chuckling loudly before squeezing her bare ass cheek and nuzzling into her neck. 

And okay, she’s not exactly opposed to that. 

The last thought that crosses her mind before darkness consumes her, is that her panties are still somewhere on the floor in that bathroom, and she is not going back to that bar ever again.


End file.
